Moving On
by whitney5678
Summary: Serenity is sitting on a rock crying when a young elf sees her. She is afraid to fall in love again. (REVISED) Legolas Serenity
1. Default Chapter

I am new so give me feed back I also do not own Lord of the rings or sm. "" Speaking /thoughts.  
  
The sky was clear and it was a beautiful day. If you where walking through the forest you would see a brook, next to that brook you see a rock. There are trees that surround the area. The grass was green there where all different flowers on the ground. In a clearing, she sat on the rock crying. Tears coming out of her blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Her long silver hair cascading down her back. She wore a dress of pure white. /what did I do to deserve this/ "What did I do wrong, I thought he loved me."  
*FLASH BACK*  
She ran down the palace steps to the stables. She saddled up her horse quickly and rode into town. She reached her destination (a yellow palace). She tied up her horse and briskly ascended the stairs. She walked down the hall, past the ballroom, and into her lover's chambers. She froze as soon as she entered the room. Edmonyon (her lover) was tangled in the bed with another woman. The couple froze when they saw her. The red head with the green eyes quickly dressed and left the room. Edmonyon looked nervously at her and said, "It's not what you think. She meant nothing. I love you and no other." He tried to approach her and her hand connected with his jaw. "I never want to see you again," she screamed. She fled from the palace (tears in her eyes), got on her horse, and cantered out of town; to the forest. She rode into a clearing and removed her horses' garments. She slapped her horse on the rump and it fled. She removed her shoes and sat on a rock by the brook and started to weep.  
*END FLASH BACK* The elf heard a soft crying ahead. He stepped forward to see if he could get a better view to see where it was coming from. He stepped closer and his breath caught in his throat. There sitting on a rock was a girl with long silver hair and pointed ears. He took a closer step. He walked quietly as to not alert the girl. He stepped closer and closer until he was directly behind her. He touched her shoulder. She jumped and was about to fall in but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to struggle but he Spoke, Do not be frightened lady. I will not hurt you." The young woman instantly relaxed. "I am going to let you go." He said. Once she was let go she spun around to see who had grabbed her. She was surprised to see a young elf about her age.  
  
An  
  
Tell me what u think give me some ideas. 


	2. Introductions, a walk ,a talk,and a ride...

An answer to the people that wanted to know I have made Serenity and Legolas both elves. Thanks for reviewing on with the story.  
  
She was surprised to see a young elf about her age. She stood there staring at him the long blonde hair. His bow and quiver on his back. Her breath was taken away. She was brought out of her thoughts when he asked, "Lady what is your name?"  
He took in her beauty the silver hair that flowed to the ground. Her soft pink lips. Her body filled out in the right places but what got him where her eyes. Her eyes where a purple blue color with flecks of silver in them. He had to ask her name. "Lady what is your name?"  
She looked at him and said, " Some call me Selenity, Selene, or Serenity." She said her eyes all red from crying. She curtsied as she said her name. As she curtsied and came up she said, " What may I ask is your name?"  
  
Legolas stared at her and as he bowed he said, " My lady you may call me Legolas." "Lady if you don't mind, may I ask as to why you were weeping?" She looked at him and said, "First of all please stop addressing me as lady it makes me feel old. Second of all call me Serenity please." " Yes La- Serenity." As an answer to your question Legolas I was weeping due to my fiancé is with another woman." She blinked back tears but could not hold it in so she wept some more. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a hug and started to wipe away her tears. " I am sorry Serenity I did not mean to make you weep." He said. As he said this he led her over to the rock and sat down. Placing her on his lap. And running his hand over her head trying to soothe her. After she stopped weeping she just sat in his lap. "Thank you for doing that. Edmonian would have never done that." He looked at her and he asked, "Are you of royalty Serenity?" "Yes I am. Why?" " I was wondering where you live. I live in the woods of Lothlorien" " You're the prince then" "Yes alas I am" They sat there talking until the sun set. " Serenity, Would you like me to take you home?" " Yes that would be great if it is not too far out of your way." "Come then follow me." She followed him out of the clearing. They walked for a little while until they reached a white horse. Legolas got on first then he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her up in front of him. As he held her he noticed that she feel asleep he noticed that she did not have anything on her arms so he covered her with his cloak then he rode to Lothlorien. He arrived sometime late in the night with Serenity asleep in his. He walked through quickly and quietly as to not alert anyone, he placed her in his tent and on the bed and fell asleep next to her. She moved next to him for warmth and he opened his arms so she could come into his chest. 


	3. Ch 4 don't know what to call it

Sorry if my first and second chapters are bad but please review flames are welcome. An: Rena1 thanks for the heads up I changed the plot a little. Also thanks to little-moonlight and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing on with the chap.  
  
"" speech  
/thoughts  
  
Serenity woke to the sound of birds singing and a light coming through the tent door./wait a minute this is not where I live./ She was about to sit up when she felt a pull on her waist. She looked down and saw the face of the handsome elf. /why am I in bed with Legolas/. She gently shook him in order to wake him up. He woke up after the third try and him grabbing her waist and rolling over. This surprised her so she squirmed out of his grasp. He opened his sky blue eyes to look at her. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning" "May I ask where we are?"  
"We are in Lothlorien Serenity." She looked at him shocked. "You mean to tell me you brought me to YOUR home?" He looked at her and looked away. "Yes I did and please calm down." " CALM DOWN." CALM DOW" his hand covered her mouth. "We are the only elves awake."/what should I do with her? Should I take her around Lothlorien? Or take her to the training grounds/ His hand is still on my mouth he could've tried to silence me a different way/. He removed his hand from her mouth. " I have two options for you: I can take you around Lothlorien, or I can take you to the training grounds," Legolas said. She looked at him and said, " Can I actually go somewhere to bathe first?"  
He looked at her and blushed. " Sure follow me." He took off his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, grabbing his bow quivers and arrows, he offered his hand and she took it. Legolas led Serenity out of the tent. She stopped suddenly and gasped. (AN: if you've seen the LOTR movie you know what Lothlorien looks like) "This is beautiful," she exclaimed. Legolas did not reply. "Please continue to follow me to the bathing area," he said. Legolas led her down a set of stairs, and on the way down he grabbed a dress and a towel.  
They finally arrived by a pool with silver water, willow trees, and green grass with blue bells. She let go of his hand and lifted her skirt to her mid calf and dipped her foot in the water /Gosh it's warm/. Legolas watched her the whole time /She seems to like it here/. After about two minutes she stepped away from the pool, turned around, and walked back to Legolas. He handed her the dress, a circlet for her hair, and a towel. "I'll be close by if you need me," he said. He walked about ten feet away and turned away from her. He heard a splash and took a quick glance to see if she was all right. He noticed her discarded clothing and shoes.  
  
************************SERENITY'S POV*****************************  
  
I watched as Legolas walked and turned away. I then set the clothes he gave me on the ground and started to remove my dress and shoes; and jumped in. When I resurfaced I spotted a rock in the water. It was slightly elevated above the water. I quickly swam to it and sat on top of it. I closed my eyes. After a while I heard Legolas ask, " Are you almost finished, we have to go." I sighed and swam over to the edge of the pond. I stepped out, dried myself off, and put on the dress. The dress was a pale, silvery blue. It was tight and fitted through the waist and bust. The dress also had a silver band around the neckline and the hips. It had a square neck and a long loose skirt and sleeves. I then put on the silver circlet and folded my towel. *************************LEGOLAS'SPOV*****************************  
"Okay I'm ready." He heard her say. He came from behind the tree and gaped at her. "What do I have something on my face?" she asked me placing her hand to her face. I felt my face heat up so I glanced away. /think of something to say/ "Um no you don't, you look great." "Come on" I said as I went to the pool and grabbed her dress and towel along with her shoes. I placed her shoes by her feet and let her put her hand on my shoulder as she slipped them on. After that we walked back up the stairs and to my tent. "You may place your dress on the bed." I said. She placed her delicate dress on the bed. "Do you have any extra set of bows, arrows, and a quiver?" She asked. " Yes but we have to go meet someone first." "Who?" she asked. "You'll see." "Lead the way." She gently grabed my hand and we exited the tent. 


	4. MEETING THE LADY

Author note as you all know I do not own sm or lotr. If I did Legolas and Serenity/usagi/Serena would be together. I don't know what to do so I am open for ideas. Email me at kagome567@yahoo.com On with the story. Sorry top all who have read chapter four that was not the right one her it is.  
  
Recap  
  
She placed her hand in mine and we walked out the tent.  
  
Now  
  
******************************Serenity's Pov***************** As we exited the tent I noticed that the people of Lothlorien where awake and staring at me with interest. Some with admiration, others with respect and other emotions I can't tell. "Why are the people of Lothlorien looking at us Legolas?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled. "Come on Serenity." He said gently tugging on my hand. We continued on in a comfortable silence and walked up a set of stairs.(AN: IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE IT"S THE SET THAT THEY GO UP IN ODER TO MEET THE LADY OF LOTHLORIEN.) We climbed up for a little while and stopped at a guard. " State you business." **************************Legolas's Pov********************  
I helped her up the stairs and turned around to face the guard. "State your business." He said in a gruff voice. I guess he did not feel like just letting me through. "We are here to see the Lady of Lothlorien." I don't think he was paying attention. I saw him looking over my shoulder and staring over at Serenity. /Don't stare at her/ I thought. As his eyes roamed over her body. I gently pushed her directly behind me. " Are you going to let us through then." I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
His head snapped in my direction. " Uh.. Sure." He said as he stepped out of our way. I walked past him placing serenity in front of me. We walked up to the doors and The Lady Galaderial walked down the stairs.  
  
I have been getting a lot of reviews saying how my story does not follow where Legolas is from. This is my story and I decided to change where he is from. So if you don't like it DO NOT READ IT. SIMPLE AS THAT!!! Review if u want me to continue. 


	5. a tale a party and an accident

Thank you to all that reviewed. And whoever does not like my fic I repeat instead of writing a rude review DO NOT I repeat DO NOT READ THIS FIC. On with the fic AN: sorry it took me so long to update. Also I do not own sm or lotr.  
  
Recap The Lady Galaderial walked down the stairs.  
  
NOW  
  
Serenity's Pov  
I stared in amazement as the Lady of Lorein walked down the stairs. Walked is not the right word she more like glided down the stairs. I curtsied as she came over to us. I then heard a voice in my head, "Welcome daughter." My head shot up. I was shocked to say the least.  
Legolas's Pov  
I looked to the left of myself and saw Serenity's head shoot up in shock. I guess she found out. I looked up at Galadriel and smiled. She had found her daughter.  
Serenity Pov  
The Lady looked at me and smiled. "I have been waiting to finally see you again." I just stood there and looked. I was at a lose of words. "Lady if you don't mind me saying you must be confused. I am the daughter of Selene the goddess of the moon. She died 2 years ago." I said my voice becoming higher as my anger rose. Who is she to call me daughter. I turnt to face Legolas. "Are you in some way connected to this? "At all?" "Serenity calm down let me expla-" he said but I cut him off. "I want an answer don't try to worm your way out of this." I could tell I was getting madder by the moment but I did not care.  
Legolas's Pov  
I sighed. "First I think we should all find somewhere to sit." I said glancing at Galadriel. She nodded her head and went to a guard. "Could I please have three chairs." The guard nodded and walked off. He returned seconds latter with three chairs. He set a chair down next to me and the n set one down for Serenity and Galadriel. We all sat down. " What I am about to tell you don't interrupt me just listen. Okay?" she nodded her head. I took in a deep breath and began, " It started many years ago the Mirkwood elves and the elves of Lorein where enemies it was not known why or how it started but that if we ever saw one we where not to talk to the other. When I was 6 years old my Kingdom was attacked by orcs. My mother and father where killed." "I was about to be attacked by an orc but the arrow of an elf saved me from my enemy. The elves of Lorein had come despite the feud we had with them they came and saved what was left of my kingdom which was only a couple other elves and myself. The elves talked to me and then they asked if I would come with them to the city of Lothlorien. In my grief all I can remember is that the next time I woke up I was looking into the face of Galadriel." "She looked at me with a sad smile I am sorry little one for your lose I will take you in. I have a daughter about your age who needs a companion. I hope you will in time mend and my daughter will have a friend. I nodded my head. Now child what is your name? I told her my name. She once again smiled. You may sleep for you look weary. With that said she left me. I then woke up I don't know how long after that. It might have been days." I took a deep breath. " I walked out of the room and walked down the corridor herd laughter I followed the laughter to a balcony. I stopped and looked down I smiled at what I saw. I thought I had seen an angel. Your hair was about to your waist and you where spinning, you where wearing a white dress it had bell sleeves at the end, you had a golden circlet on your head and a gold rope tied around your waist. I just stood there looking down at you Serenity. I then heard foot steppes and turnt around to see Galadriel smiling down at me. That is my daughter Serenity. You have slept for three days. Are you feeling better young prince?" " Yes your highness I said with a bow. Would you like to go down and meet her, Legolas?" I once again said yes. She took my hand in hers and we walked down the stairs the very same stairs that we took up to get here. We eventually stopped in front of you. Your mother called to you. You stopped what you where doing and looked at your mother with a big smile on your face. You ran to her and gave her a hug. Then you looked at me, " Who is this mother?" Your mother smiled at you and replied this my darling is Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood." You curtsied and I bowed to you. You said hello and I said hello. After that moment we became friends."  
"On your 8th birth day you where sound asleep and someone broke into your room. The palace heard a scream and a cry of pain. I opened my door and went across to your room I was the first one at your door I threw the door open and was shocked at what I found. Your bed was empty someone had abducted you. Elves ran out in the night looking for you. We looked all night but we did not find anything. Your mother cried that night. Messengers where sent out all across middle earth. Your mother hoped to find you somewhere. After 5 months and nothing found your mother gave up hope. 10 years passed."  
"One day I decided to go out for a hunt I made sure to go on my own for I wanted independence. I was stealthily walking and I stopped I heard soft weeping and decied to investigate the sound. That is where I found you crying. I stopped and could not help but stare there you where right in front of my eyes crying. I went over to comfort you and you know the rest. So there is the story. So there is the story. Can you tell us what became of you?"  
Serenity's POV  
I sat there quietly listening I saw flashes in my mind as he told the story. I was finally realizing that what he was telling me was the truth. I sat there just staring at him. Once he finished the story I took a deep breath and began.  
"I never knew that Selene was not my mother all I know is that she took me in after she found a child laying on the grass outside her palace. She told me that I was her daughter. She said that I had gone out for a walk and fell down I had hit my head she said. I had lost my memory so I was to be her daughter. I then fell asleep in her arms. The next morning I woke up in the arms of Selene. She kissed my forehead and said my princess lesson where to begin. I was from that day on taught for the next 10 years."  
" Over the years I had made friends. When I was 16 my mother held a ball for my birthday. That is where I met my Love, Prince Edmonion. We fell in love and where betroth. We loved each other and visited each other. My mother died the same year we where betroth I grieved and Edmonion was there to comfort me. One day I went to give him a visit and I heard moans I thought that maybe he was in pain. I went to his room and gently pushed the door open afraid at what I might find. I was shocked ant what I saw. My Love was in his bed with another woman. I heard him moaning her name. I stood there and gasped he stopped his moaning and she hers they both looked at me. Edmonion looked at me with shock on his face. He called out my name and I just stood there."  
I told my mother and Legolas what I did and then how I ended up in the forest and they know the rest. They both came over to me when I started to cry. Then Legolas took me in his arms and comforted me once again. We all sat there after I had stopped crying. I looked at my mother and gave her a hug.  
"Mother I have missed you and my friend thank you for being there for me." I gave Legolas a smile and he smiled back.  
My mother then said come children we must celebrate. The next night we held a ball in my honor. Everyone was invited. I wore a dress of pale yellow chiffon that was empire line and flowed out at the bottom. I had a golden circlet on my head. I danced with many men. I met some of Legolas's friends. I met Aragon and his love Arwen. They both bowed to me and then went off to dance. It was a grand ball and it did not end till mid day. I was about to go to the refreshment table when I felt someone grab my hand. I turnt around to see. Edmonion I paled. " What are you doing here I thought you would have figured out that I did not want you to attend this celebration after what you did." He smiled at me and said, "don't pretend you are not happy to see me I know you are excited." "Come give me the honor of sharing a dance with the elf princess of Lorein."  
I tried to pry my hand free of his grasp but he held on tighter. I  
kicked his shin and he let go I turnt around and ran right into the  
chest of my secret love Legolas. He grasped my shoulders, stepped  
back, looked into my eyes and asked, "Why are you running Serenity.  
What is wrong? Tell me please I'm your friend." I leaned in to him and  
breathed in then out. I then said, " Edmonion is here I don't know how  
he was able to come but he is here pleas do something."  
Legolas's Pov  
I quickly locked my arms around her and held her close. "Tell me  
where he is." I said I looked down at her and she was about to open  
her full lips when an arrogant voice said, "get your hands off of my  
Fiancé." I looked up to see a man with black midnight hair and dark  
blue eyes. He was giving me a glare that some men would have feared  
had the man been some other man but me. I gently grasped Serenity's  
hand an bent my head to whisper in her ear, "I am going to have to do  
something to throw him off don't be alarmed just go with it okay?" I  
felt her nod her head that she agreed. I gently spun her around and  
grabbed her chin, lifted it up and bent my face as I gave her a hard  
but gentle kiss. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and respond  
to the kiss. Her doing that I was shocked I never knew she felt the  
same way as I had.  
I then herd a low growl I wondered why I did not hear any more  
music but I had a feeling why I gently pulled away from her and looked  
to see Edmonion livid with hate glaring ant me if looks could have  
killed I would have been dead. I looked around to see the whole room  
just staring at Serenity, Edmonion, and I. Then Edmonion charged at me  
holding a dagger I quickly spun around so Serenity would not be  
injured that was until I heard a scream.  
  
An: view sorry it took so long. I had to take my ISEE and The next  
week I had finals.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. Review. 


	6. Moving on chapter six taking the pain an...

AN: I am soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in ages. I had testing then i moved and then i had ta find a writing tool on my laptop. I finally found one. Well any way time ta update hmm.

Moving on chapter 6 The life on the line.

Recap: Then Edmonion charged at me holding a dagger I quickly spun around so Serenity would not be injured that was until I heard a scream.

Now

Serenity's POv

Endymion charged at Legolas. I closed my eyes for I knew that I was to be stabbed. I opened them when I heard a gasp and fluid on myself. I pulled back and looked at my once white gown and saw red on it. Blood. I did not feel a puncture on myself . I then heard a gasp on looked to see Legolas falling to the ground. I quickly caught him or tried to as I fell to the ground under his weight. I gasped as my frame took most of the weight.

I laid there underneath him in shock. 'He took the blade for me but why? I don't want him dying on my behalf. I'm not worth it.'

"Why did you do that Legolas?" I asked him

"Do you even have to ask Sere?" he gasped out through beautiful blue eyes and a strained smile.

"Yes I do." I replied in a pained voice.

I was oblivious to the sound around me as I cradled Legolas's head in my arms. His eyes fluttered closed and I screamed. I screamed loud enough to cause my moon insignia to react. I then passed out.

When I next woke up it was to the face of my mother. She looked worried and remorseful. I blinked and then sat up suddenly. I groaned and sat back down.

"Is he alright?," I asked.

"I'm not sure my darling" my mother said.

"Take me to him please mother." I asked in a strained voice.

"Of course darling." she once again replied.

Then we walked out of the room. we walked past n oak door then took a right. We next passed through the kitchen. We reached a hidden door and walked through. She then withdrew a globe that contained a liquid light. we walked further down the under ground path and then the ground slopped down. we finally reached a white door and went through. I gasped at what I saw.

He was placed on a bed that was stained in blood. I was shocked that he was still there. I stepped over to his bed. I placed my hand on the sheets not caring that my hand was in his blood. The sheets then cleared and he was laying there. His chest with a bandage on it. I held in my breath and then sat on the edge of his bed and laid next to him.

I took a shuddering breath and felt his pulse it was extremely weak. I then began to transfer energy to him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw my mother leaving the room. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. Then I was asleep.

AN: should I continue? any way feed back would be welcome.


End file.
